5 times Stiles was the Pack mom
by Lucettefleurie
Summary: Stiles s'occupe de la meute de Derek et s'y fait sa propre place. Cela inclut, un moment super mignon entre Isaac et Stiles, Boyd dans un déguisement, des câlins de meute et un Jackson boudeur.
1. Nourriture

**Me revoilà donc après ces deux mois et demi d'absence mes loulous. J'espère que vous avez passé un bon été.**

 **Ca me fait trop plaisir de vous poster cette nouvelle trad. Ca m'avait manqué je vous dis pas.**

 **Cette histoire a été écrite par slayer of destiny, vous savez, elle a écrit Drunk werewolves entre autres…**

 **Je tiens encore une fois à remercier tous ceux qui ont lu, rewiewés et favorités ma dernière trad. Ca me fait vraiment chaud au cœur. Nous repartons donc avec un rythme de 2 chapitres/OS par mois.**

 **Pairings : Sterek, Boyd/Erica**

 **Disclaimer : TW est à Jeff Davis et cette histoire est à slayer of destiny**

 **Spoilers : saison 2**

 **Petites précisions : Dans cette fic, Lydia est un loup garou (vous comprendrez) et Derek et Jackson sont sûrement un peu OOC.**

* * *

Stiles chantonnait doucement, son Ipod sur les oreilles alors qu'il parcourrait les allées du supermarché en poussant son caddie, attrapant au passage ce dont il avait besoin car il avait mémorisé sa liste de course.

Il tourna au coin de l'allée Boulangerie quand son regard se retrouva attiré par une tête familière pleine de cheveux bouclés, un peu plus loin dans le magasin.

Il fronça légèrement les sourcils avant de regarder autour de lui mais il ne vit aucun grand homme ténébreux aux yeux de tueurs ni aucun de ses louveteaux, ce qui était légèrement inhabituel.

Il haussa les épaules avant de serpenter dans les rayons pour essayer de trouver la miche de pain qu'il voulait et pour essayer de résister à la forte envie d'y aller.

« Oh c'est pas vrai ! » grommela Stiles avant d'attraper les deux miches et de les jeter dans le caddie. Il marcha d'un pas lourd en direction d'Isaac qui était debout, complètement perdu, en train de fixer les surgelés

« Hey tu fais quoi ? » sourit-t-il.

Isaac sursauta puis se retourna pour le fixer avec de grands yeux bleus incertains. Cependant Stiles fût beaucoup plus horrifié quand il vit les boites de plats tous préparés dans les mains d'Isaac.

« Oh Seigneur, s'il te plait ne me dit pas que tu vas acheter ça ! » s'exclama-t-il en les arrachant des mains d'Isaac pour les jeter dans le congélateur comme si ces plats l'avaient offensé. Le regard choqué d'Isaac oscilla entre Stiles et les plats.

« Erm, oui ? » demanda-t-il plus qu'il ne répondit.

« Est-ce que tu sais à quel point ces trucs ne sont pas sains ? A quel point il y a d'horribles et lourds additifs là dedans ? Sans parler des saletés de produits chimiques qui font je ne sais quoi à ton corps. C'est pas parce que t'es tout 'grr' que tu dois forcément mal manger. Je suis sûr que même avec ton métabolisme, ces additifs sont mauvais et personne n'a envie de voir un loup garou obèse non ?! » Stiles secoua la tête.

« Mais j'ai besoin de nourriture ! » gémit Isaac en posant son regard sur les plats préparés.

« Qu'est-ce que tu manges d'habitude ? » sourcilla Stiles.

« Et bien… Derek peut faire des pâtes et… des œufs et des frites et… des toasts au fromage et… des steaks et… eum… du bacon mais il n'est pas là le reste de la semaine et j'ai besoin de manger » bouda Isaac en faisant ses yeux de chiens battus.

Stiles réalisa avec effroi que ce regard était deux fois plus impressionnant que celui de Scott et trois fois plus fatal.

« Ok, très bien, allez » Stiles attrapa la main d'Isaac et commença à le tirer dans le magasin en direction du rayon produits frais.

« Euh Stiles, je ne peux pas cuisiner ! Genre, Derek m'a strictement interdit d'utiliser quoique ce soit sauf le micro onde et un couteau. Je suis même plus autorisé à utiliser le grille pain depuis que je me suis électrocuté avec en glissant un couteau dedans ! » protesta Isaac.

« Quoi ? Oh c'est pas vrai, maintenant je vais devoir te cuisiner quelque chose et te faire à manger pour les jours qui viennent alors dis le moi si je prends quelque chose tu n'aimes pas » soupira Stiles en secouant la tête.

« Tu peux cuisiner ? » Isaac redressa la tête et Stiles étouffa un rire en l'imaginant avec des petites oreilles et une queue qui remue.

« Ouais. Mon père, je dois dire, avait à peu près le même niveau en cuisine que Derek. Donc c'était soit j'apprenais à me débrouiller soit je survivais avec les mêmes 5 plats préparés avec une légère variation de temps en temps quand on mangeait un chinois à emporter » sourit Stiles en amassant divers articles dans le caddie. Il avait de l'expérience avec les loups garous, il connaissait la taille de la portion pour un repas de loup garou.

« Stiles ? » demanda Isaac au bout d'un moment en attrapant la manche de Stiles. Celui-ci, en voyant la façon dont il l'avait fait, voulait juste bondir sur lui pour lui faire des câlins.

« Ouep ? » Il avait réussi à se contrôler. Un peu.

« Est-ce que tu sais cuisiner du hachis Parmentier avec du fromage fondu par-dessus ? » demanda Isaac plein d'espoir.

« Oui. En fait c'est l'une de mes spécialités. Je te jure que mon père bave quand il sent l'odeur du plat. Tu veux que j'en fasse un ? »

« Si ça te dérange pas. T'es pas obligé, tu en fais déjà assez et… »

« Retourne au rayon fruits et légumes et prend un petit sac de pommes de terres, quelques carottes, des petits pois et des oignons » sourit Stiles en donnant un petit coup de coude à Isaac.

En regardant le plus jeune loup garou s'activer, cette queue qui remuait lui revint de nouveau en tête. Stiles secoua la tête avant de se retourner pour aller chercher de la viande hachée. Ca faisait presque trois semaines depuis les évènements avec Gérard, Scott et Jackson et les choses étaient un peu tendues entre lui et Scott.

Il avait essayé d'agir aussi normalement que possible près de Scott et le peu qu'il ne pouvait pas gérer, le loup garou ne ferait rien de toute façon. Mais il avait été sérieusement blessé par toute cette merde dans laquelle il s'était fourré quand Scott ne lui avait pas dit ce qu'il avait prévu, quand il ne lui avait parlé d'aucun de ses plans, quand il n'avait pas remarqué que son meilleur ami avait été kidnappé et frappé et quand il n'avait pas demandé d'où venait ses bleus. Ouais Stiles se sentait plus que blessé par le comportement de Scott.

Et il ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire avec la meute de Derek non plus. Il les adorait et il adorait trainer avec eux quand bien sûr ils n'utilisaient pas leurs pouvoirs. Même Derek ! Mais après ce que Scott avait fait, il devait reconnaître qu'il ne serait pas vraiment le bienvenu dans la meute de Derek. Le regard sur le visage de Derek quand Scott lui avait dit qu'il n'était pas son alpha, ça restait sur l'estomac de Stiles. Depuis la dernière fois, c'était la première fois qu'il voyait l'un d'entre eux.

Il sursauta légèrement quand Isaac jeta dans le caddie tous les légumes qu'il avait dans les bras avant de regarder Stiles dans l'expectative.

« Erm. Oh bon travail, tout ça me semble frais » sourit Stiles en inspectant les articles qu'Isaac avait été cherché. Quand il leva les yeux, Isaac semblait aussi content que si on lui avait dit qu'il venait d'avoir un A++.

Durant le reste du voyage dans le magasin, Stiles pensait joyeusement à tous les plats qu'il pourrait préparer à Isaac puis attrapa tous les ingrédients dont il avait besoin.

Le seul problème vint quand ils atteignirent les caisses et qu'Isaac sortit la carte bancaire de Derek en même temps que Stiles récupérait son portefeuille.

« C'est que des trucs que je vais te faire acheter » sourcilla Stiles.

« Et tu vas cuisiner pour moi. Derek m'a dit d'acheter tout ce dont j'avais besoin et il sera très heureux d'apprendre que je mange plus sainement que d'habitude. En plus ça va vraiment l'énerver s'il apprend que tu payes » siffla doucement Isaac. Il savait bien que la caissière et les couple derrière eux les dévisageaient.

« Oh… » Stiles aurait dû se douter que Derek ne le laisserait pas acheter des choses pour sa meute.

« Non, non c'est un truc d'alpha, subvenir aux besoins de la meute et prendre soin d'elle et tout ça » dit rapidement Isaac en comprenant son expression.

« Oh, très bien alors » Stiles haussa les épaules ne sachant pas vraiment si Isaac mentait cependant il fit en sorte que tout cela ait du sens. Les personnes autour d'eux commençaient à les regarder d'un mauvais œil.

Ils mirent rapidement leurs courses dans des sacs puis Stiles sortit le premier pour se diriger vers sa Jeep pour enfin, mettre les sacs dans son coffre.

« Tu devrais venir cuisiner à la maison. Si tu aimes vraiment cuisiner alors tu vas adorer la cuisine de Derek ! » sourit Isaac en grimpant dans le siège passager de la Jeep.

« Tu es sûre que ça le dérangera pas ? » sourcilla Stiles bien qu'il était vraiment désireux de voir la maison des Hale maintenant que celle-ci avait été reconstruite et terminée.

« Pourquoi ça le dérangerait ? » demanda Isaac profondément confus. Stiles se retourna automatiquement pour voir la maison Hale fermée.

« Wow, cela semble… totalement différent ! » s'exclama Stiles en se garant devant la maison dans une sorte de parking qu'Isaac montra du doigt.

Il observa la maison. Elle avait tous ses murs et un toit, des nouvelles fenêtres, elle avait même un nouveau porche ! En fait cela rendait la zone un peu moins sombre et menaçante. La maison semblait tout à fait ordinaire.

Isaac s'était rapidement dirigé vers le coffre et avait déjà commencé à faire des allers retours avec les courses dans les bras. Le temps que Stiles sorte de la voiture, Isaac avait déjà presque entièrement vidé le coffre.

Attrapant les deux derniers sacs, Stiles suivit Isaac dans la grande entrée puis jusqu'à un petit couloir qui menait à une cuisine devant laquelle il allait s'extasier.

« Apparemment, sa mère avait une énorme cuisine avec tout ce qu'il fallait dedans. Je crois qu'il voulait être sûre que la maison ait ça, même si aucun d'entre nous ne l'utilise vraiment » dit doucement Isaac depuis l'entrée de la pièce tout en observant Stiles fixer la pièce d'un air rêveur.

« Eh bien allons-y » sourit Stiles en relevant ses manches avant de sortir les courses des sacs.

Il laissa s'échapper un petit son affligé quand, en fouinant dans les placards, il ne vit que de la malbouffe et des plats préparés. Le congélateur était presque vide, il n'y avait qu'une boite de glaces à l'eau et un sac de glaçons.

Isaac lui rit au nez, il était assis sur le plan de travail et observait Stiles d'une expression que Stiles ne pouvait pas vraiment déchiffrer. Cependant il semblait heureux donc il ne s'inquiéta pas trop.

Dès que les courses dont ils n'auraient pas besoin furent rangées, il se mit à l'ouvrage pour cuisiner différents plats qui pourraient être congelés ou mis au frais pour qu'Isaac puisse les manger.

Il bavarda tout en cuisinant et réussit à faire parler d'Isaac. Celui-ci parla des ses intérêts et des cours qu'il aimait (Isaac était un grand fan de Tolkien (1) et adorait la littérature anglaise), il parla de qu'il ressentait en tant que loup garou. Il parla aussi de Derek, il lui dit à quel point il était génial. Il avait pris Isaac sous son aile et était devenu son tuteur quand on avait laissé entendre qu'il devrait aller dans une famille d'accueil. Il lui avait acheté beaucoup de choses à ne savoir qu'en faire, l'avait aidé pour ses devoirs et avait généralement essayé de donner une maison à Isaac.

Effrayé, Stiles imagina ce Derek là dans chaque situation.

Stiles rit tout en éloignant Isaac du placard alors que l'odeur du souper commençait à embaumer la cuisine. Le jeune loup garou gémit en disant à quel point tout ça était génial et à quel point il avait faim. Il bouda quand Stiles lui tendit une pomme avec un regard sévère. Mais avant que Stiles n'ai pût faire quoique ce soit, Isaac fit quelques pas en avant et colla son nez contre la joue de Stiles avant de s'éloigner et de se rasseoir sur le plan de travail pour observer Stiles cuisiner.

Deux heures plus tard, il demanda à Isaac de couper les légumes pour lui. Les deux adolescents étaient côtes à côtes avec un nombre de plus en plus croissant de bols, d'assiettes et de saladiers remplis de nourriture.

Isaac avait dévoré presque la moitié du hachis Parmentier de Stiles, lâchant des petits grognements de contentement pendant tout le repas. Stiles reconnut ce bruit comme celui que faisait d'habitude Scott : le grognement heureux de la nourriture.

Ils avaient maintenant mit de la musique et discutaient facilement tout en travaillant ensemble. Stiles divertissait Isaac avec des histoires de son enfance. De ce que Scott et lui avaient pût faire.

« C'est vrai ?! » rit Isaac en se tenant les côtes, sentant un point de côté arriver.

« J'te le jure, mon père nous a menotté ensemble puis il m'a attaché au lit d'hôpital » acquiesça Stiles.

« Vous… comment vous avez fait pour faire éclater un lavabo ? » s'étouffa Isaac en riant.

« On sait pas trop comment on a réussi mais, et je parle par expérience, éclater un lavabo laisse échapper beaucoup d'eau. Et ma mère n'était vraiment d'aucune aide, elle était pratiquement en train de se rouler par terre en riant » sourit Stiles en y repensant.

« Ca aurait été génial si on avait pût présenter ta mère à Derek » sourit Isaac.

Stiles ne dit rien pendant un instant avant de tomber à genoux et d'éclater de rire, des larmes tombant de ses yeux.

« Oh je vois totalement ma mère frapper Derek sur le nez avec un journal qu'elle aurait roulé parce qu'il aurait été trop grognon ! » réussit à dire Stiles ce qui, bien sûr fit tomber Isaac à terre près de lui.

Il laissa échapper un petit gémissement en sentant ses côtes lui faire mal. Puis il se coucha par terre sur le dos tout en essayant de respirer.

Isaac rampa près de lui puis posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Stiles avant de se blottir contre lui pour coller son nez derrière son oreille.

Stiles fût légèrement étonné, cependant il avait vu la meute de Derek le faire les uns sur les autres de temps en temps. Il se sentait en quelque sorte… honoré qu'Isaac le fasse avec lui donc il se contenta de sourire et enroula ses bras autour d'Isaac dans un bon vieux câlin Stilinski. Il s'étendit sur le sol avec lui un moment jusqu'à ce que le minuteur ne sonne. Il dût empêcher Isaac de dévorer tous les cookies qu'il avait fait plus tôt.

* * *

 **(1) Pour ceux qui ne le savent pas, J.R.R Tolkien est un auteur anglais qui a notamment écrit la trilogie du Seigneur des Anneaux et Bilbo le Hobbit.**

 **Je vous dis à dans deux semaines mes loulous et je vous ai laissé un petit mot sur mon profil donc allez jeter un œil.**

 **Je vous embrasse tous.**


	2. Batman

**Coucou mes loulous, comment-allez vous ? Comme promis je reviens pour vous poster le deuxième chapitre de cette trad. Et à ce que j'ai vu, elle vous a bien plût. Ca me touche vraiment et je vous remercie tous pour avoir lue cette trad ou pour avoir laissé une review.**

 **En tous cas encore merci à vous, je vous laisse profiter de ce chapitre.**

* * *

Stiles cligna deux fois des yeux avant de se les frotter et de cligner une nouvelle fois des yeux, choqué de voir la personne à sa porte. Quand on avait sonné à sa porte à huit heures du soir, il s'était demandé qui cela pouvait être. Cependant Boyd se trouvait au pas de sa porte, aussi stoïque que d'habitude. Quoiqu'en y regardant de plus près, il vit une pointe de vulnérabilité dans ses yeux.

« Hey » sourit Stiles pas très sûr. Il ne savait même pas que Boyd savait où il habitait

« Salut » Boyd se gratta la nuque, il fixait Stiles avec des yeux écarquillés et pleins d'espoir. Stiles gémit intérieurement.

« Entre » sourit Stiles en se poussant. Légèrement amusé, il observa Boyd entrer dans la maison et trainer des pieds dans l'entrée avant de s'arrêter dans le salon. Il ne semblait pas très sûr de lui « Donc, qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ? » sourit-il

« Je, erm… et bien… Erica et moi on s'est disputé » Les épaules de Boyd s'affaissèrent et il semblait tellement opprimé que Stiles l'enlaça avant même qu'il ne réalise ce qu'il faisait.

Boyd se tendit légèrement dans ses bras pendant une seconde jusqu'à qu'il n'enterre son visage dans l'épaule de Stiles et qu'il n'enveloppe celui-ci dans une étreinte d'ours. Stiles tapota légèrement Boyd sur l'épaule tandis que le loup garou se terrait dans son épaule, ce qui était en quelque sorte déconcertant étant donné qu'il y avait bien quinze centimètres de différences entre eux.

Stiles réussit à les amener près du canapé et il fit asseoir l'autre homme avant de frotter doucement son dos tout en s'asseyant à son tour à côté de lui. Boyd s'affaissa un peu plus puis s'appuya contre le torse de Stiles en regardant tristement ses mains tout en essayant de se contrôler.

Après un petit moment, Boyd se mit enfin à parler, expliquant comment lui et Erica s'étaient mis à se quereller à propos de quelque chose de stupide, que cela s'était transformé en une grosse dispute. Cela l'avait conduit à lui crier que de toute façon elle préférait Derek. Au final Erica l'avait frappé puis était partie très énervée.

Stiles soupira puis tapota le dos de Boyd avant de se relever.

« Allez ! » Stiles tira le poignet de Boyd et le grand loup garou le suivit tel un grand chiot, un grand chiot misérable.

Stiles le laissa s'asseoir à la table de la cuisine puis se tourna vers la bouilloire et se mit à chercher le chocolat, deux tasses, la crème fouettée et les marshmallows. Boyd fixait tristement ses mains quand Stiles posa une tasse devant lui avant de s'asseoir en face de lui.

« Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? » bouda Boyd.

Stiles maudit les satanés louvetaux de Derek et commença à réfléchir sur ce qu'il pourrait faire.

« Que s'est-il exactement passé ? » demanda Stiles.

« On trainait ensemble et… et bien on parlait… elle… elle a dit quelque chose à propos de moi et elle et j'ai paniqué. J'ai genre… rien dit du tout et elle est devenue silencieuse avant de s'énerver, de crier à propos de pleins de trucs que j'ai pas vraiment compris et elle a commencer à fulminer. Je savais pas quoi dire, j'ai pas l'habitude que les gens me veulent moi et je pensais que peut-être elle… mais j'ai pas vraiment essayé d'espérer et puis quand elle… j'ai merdé »

Stiles était assis et fixait le loup garou. Il était presque sûr que c'était la plus longue tirade que Boyd ne lui avait jamais dite en une seule fois. Peut-être que c'était même le plus de choses que Boyd lui avait dit tout court depuis qu'il le connaissait. Et il admettait qu'il était assez amusé de voir le loup garou, qui était habituellement stoïque et silencieux, se mettre à bégayer.

« Ok, alors la plus grande question pour résoudre ton problème, c'est de savoir quel degrès d'humiliation tu es près à endurer pour pouvoir la récupérer ? » demanda Stiles en faisant signe au loup garou de boire son chocolat chaud.

Boyd prit une rapide gorgée, essayant clairement de faire plaisir à Stiles. Puis il se stoppa et baissa les yeux sur sa tasse avant de prendre une autre gorgée en soupirant.

« Je sais, mon chocolat chaud déchire » dit Stiles avec un grand sourire.

« Il est incroyable » Boyd se lécha les lèvres avant de boire plusieurs autres gorgées.

« Alors, et ma question ? » pouffa Stiles.

« Oh ouais » Boyd leva les yeux de son chocolat chaud pour poser ses yeux sur Stiles. « L'humiliation ? » demanda-t-il en gémissant légèrement en réalisant exactement ce que Stiles venait de dire.

« Ouep. Désolé mec mais elle se sent incroyablement humiliée et rejetée là maintenant. La seule chose à faire c'est de te mettre sur le devant de la scène. Surtout qu'Erica a un penchant pour la vengeance et ce, même si ça doit nuire à ses propres intérêts. Donc tu dois faire la même chose tout en faisant un grand geste » dit Stiles en haussant les épaules.

« Et tu as quelque chose en tête ? » demanda Boyd avant de flancher en voyant le petit sourire que Stiles lui faisait.

« Quelque chose de parfait, elle va te manger dans la main avec ça. Et tout ce dont on a besoin, c'est ebay ! » annonça Stiles avec probablement plus d'allégresse que ce qui était bénéfique au sentiment de catastrophe imminente que ressentait Boyd.

« Ok très bien faisons ça » acquiesça-t-il.

* * *

« Je peux pas faire ça » Boyd secoua la tête et semblait prêt à s'évanouir.

« Mec, tu as tenu tête à des chasseurs, tu as lutté avec Derek, tu t'es disputé avec lui, tu peux te transformer en loup garou quand tu veux… ou du moins si tu te mets assez en colère. Ce qui fait que toutes les personnes ici présentes qui te riront au nez deviendront des jouets à mâcher. Tu peux le faire et rendre tout ça génial, ce qui fait que toutes les filles qui sont là voudront avoir un petit ami comme toi et seront jalouses du fait qu'Erica t'ait mis le grappin dessus ! Tu peux le faire ! » Stiles tapota l'avant bras de Boyd pour le rassurer « Allez dis-le avec moi : Je peux le faire ! »

« Je peux le faire »

« Encore une fois et avec un peu plus de cœur mec ! »

« Je peux le faire ! » dit Boyd un peu plus énergétiquement.

« Ca va le faire, allez » Stiles attrapa la main de Boyd et l'amena près de la porte de la classe dans laquelle ils s'étaient cachés quand Boyd avait paniqué. Ils firent quelques pas dans le couloir puis arrivèrent à l'entrée de la cafétéria.

« Tous le monde regarde » geint Boyd en se cramponnant fortement à la main de Stiles. Celui-ci eût d'ailleurs légèrement peur en sentant à quel point ses os étaient broyés. Mais il chassa cette pensée de sa tête et tapota la main qui s'accrochait à la sienne.

« Imagine-toi entrain de chasser et d'attaquer du gibier ! Tu es un grand méchant loup garou, tu peux le faire ! » lui assura Stiles avant de lui faire passer les portes avant que Boyd ne change d'avis.

« Est-ce que c'est… »

« Pourquoi est-ce que Boyd porte un costume de Batman ? » Isaac et Scott s'étaient arrêtés près de Stiles et les trois adolescents regardèrent Batman Boyd faire son chemin à travers la cafétéria jusqu'à Erica, les épaules tendues, et ils le virent pratiquement enfoncer un bouquet de nénuphars (1) dans le visage d'Erica. En voyant ça, Stiles gémit et se frappa le front.

« Est-ce que tu veux bien aller à un rendez vous avec moi ? »

« J'aimerais beaucoup » acquiesça Erica en prenant doucement le bouquet.

« Oh merci mon Dieu » Boyd se détendit légèrement, faisant rire Erica et la plupart de la cafétéria.

« Tout ça est vraiment romantique, merci » Erica se leva puis posa un baiser sur la joue de Boyd avant de le dépasser « Tu viens ? » Elle sourit ce qui permit au visage confus de Boyd de s'estomper. Il la suivit aussi rapidement qu'un lancer de frisbee de Scott. (2)

« Merci » articula Erica à Stiles en passant devant lui et les autres. Boyd, lui, perdit son expression stoïque afin de faire un sourire à Stiles pour le remercier. Celui-ci sourit et hacha la tête pour répondre à chacun des 'merci' qu'il avait reçu.

* * *

 **(1) Non ce n'est pas une erreur de frappe. C'est de nénuphars qu'on parle. Je savais même pas qu'on pouvait en faire des bouquets.**

 **(2) J'ai eu du mal à traduire cette phrase. Qu'en pensez vous ? Moi elle me parait bizarre.**

 **Alors votre avis sur ce chapitre ?**

 **Personnellement j'imagine très bien la scène de la cafétéria. Pauvre Boyd, il doit vraiment se mettre en quatre pour Erica. Heureusement que Stiles est là.**

 **Je vous retrouve dans deux semaines pour le prochain chapitre. Bisous à vous mes loulous.**


	3. Oh mon Dieu, je suis mère !

**Coucou mes loulous comment allez vous ? Moi je dois dire que les études me fatiguent plus qu'autre chose, je suis vraiment contente de m'être avancée sur la traduction de plusieurs histoires car honnêtement je pense que si ça avait pas été le cas vous n'auriez eu qu'un chapitre tous les six mois.**

 **Bref, trêve de bavardage, je vous poste le troisième chapitre de cette trad. Qu'est-ce que je suis contente que vous l'aimiez autant, toutes vos reviews me font énormément plaisir. Encore une fois merci à vous tous de lire cette histoire, vous êtres des lecteurs en or.**

 **J'annonce par contre un Jackson et un Derek OOC dans ce chapitre, c'est pas le Jackson et le Derek que nous connaissons dans la série. En espérant que ça vous dérangera pas.**

 **Bonne lecture à vous mes loulous, je vous retrouve en fin de chapitre.**

* * *

« Oh put… Jackson ! » Stiles se mit à genoux en haletant tandis que Jackson se frottait les yeux avec chaque morceaux de tissus qu'il pouvait trouver. Il laissait échapper des sifflements de douleurs et des postillons jusqu'à ce que Stiles lui attrape le bras pour le forcer à aller dans la salle de bain. Il le pencha au dessus de l'évier pour pouvoir lui rincer les yeux.

« Putain mais y'a quoi là dedans ? » se plaignit Jackson. Il s'assit tout de même au bord de la baignoire, laissant Stiles tapoter son visage et sécher ses cheveux.

« Du gaz lacrymo-garou (1)… quoi ? Me regarde pas comme ça, y'a beaucoup trop de loups garous… et maintenant de Kanima qui se pointent par ma fenêtre. Un de ces jours, ça sera un loup garou ennemi. Ça se révèlera utile un de ses quatre ! » se défendit Stiles en voyant le regard légèrement trahi mais néanmoins supérieur que lui lançait Jackson.

« Du gaz lacrymo-garou… genre spécialement fait pour les loups garous ? » sourcilla Jackson.

« Du gaz lacrymogène normal, ça ne marche pas vraiment, ça guérit en quelques secondes » expliqua Stiles en levant la serviette pour frotter les cheveux de Jackson.

« Comment est-ce que tu sais ça ? Et comment ça se fait que tu sais que ça marchera ? » Jackson pointa vaguement son visage du doigt qui était toujours rouge et irrité.

Stiles haussa les épaules « Je l'ai essayé sur Scott »

« Il t'a laissé faire ?! » dit Jackson, abasourdi.

« Il se sent toujours coupable de ne pas avoir réalisé que j'ai été kidnappé. Il irait jusqu'à me faire ses yeux de chien battu pour que je le pardonne avant que je sois près à le faire. Et moi j'irais jusqu'à l'utiliser pour le persuader de lui envoyer du gaz lacrymogène qui serait utile à ma sécurité » sourit narquoisement Stiles.

« Tu es diabolique sous ses petits sourires n'est-ce pas ? » ricana Jackson.

« Oh, bien sûr » sourit Stiles en tapotant Jackson sur la tête « Maintenant dis moi, est-ce tout va bien ? »

« Je erm… Boyd, Erica et Isaac disent que tu fais un chocolat chaud incroyable »

Stiles roucoula intérieurement tandis que Jackson faisait la moue, plein d'espoir.

Honnêtement ce gars avait été un vrai connard pendant une grande partie de leur vie mais depuis l'incident du Kanima, il n'était plus très sûr de sa place dans la meute de Derek, étant le seul reptile géant parmi des canines. De plus il devait faire face aux conséquences de ses actions égoïstes, incluant tout ce que Lydia avait eu à traverser toute seule. Il était un peu plus silencieux et pensif.

Il n'arrêtera jamais d'être un connard mais Stiles avait réalisé qu'en dehors du fait qu'il était un gosse de riche pourri gâté, ce caractère de sale con masquait la personnalité intérieure de Jackson. La personne que Lydia et Danny voyaient et avec qui ils restaient.

C'est pour cela qu'il se trouvait dans sa cuisine en train de faire deux tasses de chocolat chaud avant de se retourner et de revenir dans le salon pour s'asseoir à côté de Jackson. Ils restèrent assis en silence pendant presque quarante minutes. Un petit miracle pour Stiles même s'il était un petit peu plus silencieux depuis qu'il avait été kidnappé. Jackson brisa finalement le silence.

« Est-ce qu'on peut regarder un film ? » demanda-t-il sans regarder Stiles mais en jouant avec sa tasse vide.

« Bien sûr. Va le choisir et puis on ira à l'étage pour le choisir ok ? J' amène les boissons et la nourriture » sourit aisément Stiles.

Jackson acquiesça, d'accord avec lui, mais toujours sans regarder Stiles dans les yeux. Jackson se leva pour se diriger vers les quatre étagères qui contenaient les DVD, la plupart d'entre eux étant à Stiles.

Stiles rassembla assez de nourriture pour un loup garou adolescent et un adolescent normal, puis quelques boissons avant de les mettre sur un plateau et de monter les escaliers jusqu'à sa chambre.

Il trouva Jackson en train de faire ce qu'on pouvait appeler un nid avec les couvertures et les oreillers de Stiles. Il rougit légèrement quand Stiles s'arrêta à la porte en clignant des yeux. Jackson se mit à les réajuster.

« N'y pense même pas, c'est super confortable ! » gronda Stiles en posant son plateau « Tu veux que je te prête un pantalon de survêtement ? » demanda-t-il en jetant un œil au confortable nid de Jackson puis à son jean.

En voyant l'acquiescement penaud de Jackson, Stiles alla chercher, en plus du pantalon de survêtement, un des vieux tee shirt de son père, que la sécheuse avait rendue parfaitement doux et qui était confortable à porter.

« Merci » dit doucement Jackson. Ils s'installèrent dans leur nid et Stiles plaça stratégiquement leurs casses croutes autour d'eux.

« De rien… et oh mon Dieu tu as choisi Doctor Who ! Si tout ça n'était pas susceptible de te faire paniquer étant donné qu'on est dans un lit tous les deux et presque en train de faire un câlin, je dirais que je t'aime tellement là maintenant. C'est ce que je viens de faire mais hey, tu sais que je le dis pas de manière flippante » radota Stiles.

« J'aime bien Doctor Who » sourit légèrement Jackson en se mettant un peu plus en boule et en se blottissant… en se blottissant dans les couvertures.

* * *

« Est-ce qu'il va bien ? » demanda Derek dès que Stiles eût fermé la porte de sa chambre.

« Il va bien, il était silencieux et pas… lui-même mais je crois qu'il va bien maintenant. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » sourcilla Stiles.

« Erica et Isaac. Ils ont dit qu'il ne faisait pas parti de la meute parce qu'il n'était pas comme nous » dit Derek en jetant un regard mauvais à la porte de la chambre de Stiles. Celui-ci l'avait poussé à travers cette même porte quand Derek s'était pointé à travers la fenêtre de la chambre de Stiles et avait essayé de réveiller Jackson alors que celui-ci était blotti dans son nid et en train de le renifler.

« J'espère sérieusement qu'ils ont été mis au ban » dit Stiles la mine refrognée.

« Ils devraient être encore en train de courir autour de la maison jusqu'à quatre heures, j'ai laissé Lydia en charge de ça » sourit narquoisement Derek.

« Très bien ! » acquiesça Stiles, très impressionné par le fait que Derek les avait punis et qu'il les avait punis sans violence. Derek essayait toujours de trouver le juste milieu en tant qu'alpha de temps en temps.

« Ca sent pas vraiment comme Scott par ici » sourcilla Derek en reniflant soudainement l'air ambiant.

« Il traine avec Isaac » Stiles haussa les épaules, haïssant le fait qu'il savait que maintenant, les battements de son cœur trahissaient son mal-être. Saleté de loups garous.

« Tout comme toi. Je peux sentir ton odeur sur lui. Je présume que vous trainaient ensemble vous aussi » Derek fronça un peu plus les sourcils.

« Ouais, non pas vraiment. Moi et Isaac on traine séparément. Généralement, il vient ici. Entre Isaac et Scott et Allison qui essayent d'être 'amis' et bien, il n'y a pas beaucoup de temps pour moi » sourit Stiles en haussant les épaules. Cependant la mine refrognée de Derek lui dit qu'il avait lamentablement échoué.

« Il ne vient plus par ici ? » grogna Derek.

« Eh bien, pas beaucoup, mais c'est cool, on se voit au lycée et… » Stiles recula en entendant le grognement furieux que Derek laissa échapper. Une lueur dans ses yeux et un grognement sérieusement furieux et pas juste sa posture normale de domination. Merde.

« Ce n'est pas 'cool' ! Il y a la meute d'alpha qui tourne autour de Beacon Hills et on sait même pas ce qu'ils veulent excepté que ça ne sera pas très bon, avec la chance qu'on a. Scott brandit pratiquement un drapeau blanc à l'extérieur de ta maison disant que tu es un jouet libre. Qui sent assez comme lui pour qu'ils sachent que tu es une monnaie d'échange mais pas assez pour qu'ils aient peur de t'attraper » cassa Derek en poussant Stiles contre le mur.

« C'est pas… il ne… je suis pas sous sa responsabilité » marmonna Stiles en détournant les yeux de Derek même s'il sentait son cœur s'accélérer quand il réalisa exactement ce que l'absence de Scott près de lui voulait dire.

« Si tu l'es. C'est lui qui a déclaré que lui et toi vous ne faisiez pas parti de ma meute donc c'est sa responsabilité de couvrir le côté loup garou de la chose. Ta maison ne sent pas beaucoup comme lui, il devrait faire quelque chose. Là maintenant, ta maison sent plus comme… »

« Plus comme quoi ? » Stiles fronça les sourcils quand Derek se stoppa à la moitié de sa phrase et commença à renifler.

« Allez » Derek attrapa le bras de Stiles et le tira dans sa chambre. Stiles remarqua qu'il usait de sa force mais faisait quand même attention de ne pas lui faire mal « Jackson allez » appela Derek faisant sursauter Jackson qui s'assit dans le lit en clignant des yeux. Il regarda autour de lui avant tressaillir quand ses yeux se posèrent sur Derek.

« Je… »

« Prends ces couvertures avec toi, nous rentrons à la maison » ordonna Derek. Quelque chose dans le ton de Derek redonna légèrement la pêche à Jackson qui inclina la tête d'une façon très reptilienne se dit Stiles. Cependant il réalisa exactement ce que Derek avait dit.

« Hey attend une minute ! Si tu piques mes couvertures, je suis sensé dormir dans quoi moi ? »

« J'ai dit que nous rentrions à la maison » sourcilla Derek.

« Ouais j'ai saisi, ça veut pas dire que je vais pas attraper froid cette nuit » dit Stiles avec un regard noir.

« Stiles dans nous, il veut dire nous » sourit légèrement Jackson en se levant, avec dans ses bras, les couvertures de Stiles.

Stiles fronça les sourcils « Nous… mais… je suis confus »

Derek fit une sorte de mouvement alpha du sourcil puis il fit un petit mouvement de la tête et Jackson sortit par la fenêtre. Cela ne faisait aucun doute sur le fait qu'il ramenait ses petites fesses de lézard à la maison des Hale.

A son tour, Derek se dirigea vers la fenêtre, toujours agrippé au bras de Stiles.

« Hey whoah ! Y'a un humain là, fragile, cassant, qui guérit pas en une seconde, un humain ! J'peux pas passer par la fenêtre ! Derek ! Derek ! Dereeeeeeeeeeeeeeeek ! » Stiles n'était pas sûr de savoir s'il devait être éternellement reconnaissant du fait que sa voisine était une petite dame âgée qui était presque totalement sourde ou s'il devait être furieux contre Derek pour l'avoir jeté par-dessus son épaule pour ensuite sauter par une putain de fenêtre !

Il choisit d'ignorer complètement son cri viril…

« Arrête de cogner ! » grogna Derek en commençant à courir.

« Pose-moi immédiatement ! Putain mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ! » se plaignit Stiles sans toutefois arrêter d'essayer de frapper chaque partie du corps de Derek qu'il pouvait.

« Arrête de me frapper ou je t'arrache le bras ! Et je te kidnappe » cassa Derek. Stiles se figea avant de recommencer à le frapper.

« Ok, il peu probable que quoique ce soit me fasse arrêter de te frapper ! Et pourquoi tu me kidnappes, putain ? On s'entend bien ! » hurla Stiles en réussissant à cogner Derek dans le sternum avec son genou.

« Je te laissais seulement rester en dehors de ma meute parce que tu voulais partir et parce que je croyais que Scott te protégeait. Cependant il ne le fait pas et il te met en danger. De plus, ta maison sent plus comme ma meute que comme quoique ce soit d'autre, excepté ton père. Alors je t'attrape, tu vas dormir avec nous ce soir à la maison, tu vas commencer à sentir complètement comme la meute et tu vas rester au moins une fois par semaine ou bien je te kidnapperais tous les soirs » grogna Derek de sa voix d'alpha.

Stiles était toujours contre lui alors qu'il assimilait ce qu'avait dit et ce que n'avait pas dit Derek. Et mince, c'était l'une des plus longues conversations qu'il avait entendu de la bouche de Derek.

« C'est pas que je ne voulais pas faire parti de ta meute, c'est juste que, puisque Scott est parti, je pensais avoir à le faire. J'veux dire, je suis pas un loup garou, je suis agaçant je le sais et… et bien tu me supporte à peine à cause de Scott, je le sais ça » dit doucement Stiles alors qu'il passait devant ce qu'il reconnaissait être la propriété des Hale.

« Tu sais que dalle ! » grogna Derek.

« Hey ! » protesta Stiles en se tortillant de l'emprise de Derek pour essayer de lui lancer un regard noir.

« Je ne supportais pas tout ça à cause de Scott. Si c'était pas pour autre chose, j'aurais fais le contraire. La seule chose qui rendait ce crétin plus tolérable, c'était toi. Tu crois qu'entre Boyd, Isaac, Erica et Jackson je n'ai pas de force physique? Tes plans, la façon dont tu te soucies des autres et la façon dont tu t'occupes d'eux, ta loyauté, ta gentillesse et ta douceur. Mais si quelqu'un dont tu te soucies est menacé, tu es impitoyable. C'est toi que je veux dans ma meute, je supporte Scott pour toi, parce que je sais que, peu importe ce que cet idiot fera, tu lui pardonneras »

« Derek je suis en quelque sorte le roi pour voir les choses qui ne sont pas là et les pensées irréalistes et, et bien… cette diatribe te ressemble vraiment… alors, est-ce que ce que tu dis ressemble à ce que tu dis ? » Stiles ne pouvait s'empêcher de laisser l'espoir poindre de sa voix. Et il était sûr que c'était quelque chose que Derek pouvait entendre aussi bien que la dance que faisait son cœur contre sa poitrine. Derek s'arrêta et posa doucement Stiles à terre, le poussant contre un arbre alors que la maison était en vue. Cependant, Stiles était un peu plus distrait par les deux bras forts de chaque côté de son corps, bloquant toute tentative de fuite. Non pas qu'il aurait été capable de s'enfuir.

« Je… je croyais que tu ne voulais pas être dans ma meute, que tu ne voulais rien avoir à faire avec moi. Mais tu traines dans les parages et tu me parles. Et quand je rentre à la maison, je te trouve en train de nourrir mes louvetaux et en train de t'occuper d'eux. Qu'ils vont vers toi quand ils ont besoin de réconfort et d'aide et que tu sens comme eux et qu'ils sentent comme toi. Et mes instincts… mon Dieu, mes instincts… »

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils disent ? » A un moment, l'insécurité de Stiles lui aurait dit que les instincts de Derek n'avaient rien à voir avec ce qu'il voulait vraiment. Que Stiles les avait brouillés en interférant avec la meute et que Derek essayait de lui dire d'arrêter. Mais après que lui et Deaton et ensuite lui et Scott aient eu une longue conversation à propos des loups garous et tous ce qu'il pouvait probablement inventer à propos d'eux (il avait d'ailleurs demandé à propos du Nœud (2) ce qui avait fait rougir tout le monde et légèrement effrayé Scott) il avait réalisé que les instincts des loups garous étaient ce que l'humain voulait, ils étaient justes un peu plus primaires.

« Stiles » gémit Derek.

En fait il gémit vraiment contre la joue de Stiles de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, doucement, légèrement avant d'approfondir la baiser quand Stiles ne le repoussa pas. En fait, le jeune homme enveloppa ses bras autour des épaules et de la taille de Derek, l'amenant plus près. Derek explorait la bouche de Stiles pour la seconde fois quand l'adolescent s'éloigna brusquement des lèvres de Derek en haletant.

« Attend… attend…Erica ! » Stiles secoua la tête.

Derek s'éloigna légèrement « Quoi ? »

« Toi et elle… qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Parce que… et bien tous les deux… » bredouilla Stiles en faisant quelques gestes.

« Il ne se passe rien de ce genre là entre moi et Erica » Derek secoua la tête, se maudissant d'avoir laissé la jeune fille suggérer à Stiles qu'il y avait peut-être quelque chose comme ça entre eux.

« T'es sûr ? »

« Très sûr. Stiles c'est… toi… juste toi » Derek secoua la tête avant d'enfoncer son visage dans le cou de Stiles pour y déposer quelques baisers.

« Donc, qu'est-ce que te disent exactement tes instincts ? » sourit Stiles.

« Ils disent que tu t'occupes de mes louveteaux, qu'ils sont tes louveteaux, que tu devrais être dans notre meute, que je devrais être celui qui te protège et qui s'occupe de toi et que tu devrais être celui qui s'occupe de moi. Que ton odeur devrait être partout dans ma maison, que tu devrais sentir comme moi et que tout dans la maison devrait sentir comme toi et que… »

« Oh mon Dieu, je suis la mère de la meute ! » s'étouffa Stiles en fixant Derek les yeux écarquillés. Il bredouillait alors que Derek semblait penaud. En partie parce que Derek n'allait jamais admettre à haute voix que Stiles était la mère de la meute et parce que cette expression sur son visage était tellement inattendue et… ouverte « Je le suis n'est-ce pas ? » dit Stiles en faisant la moue.

« Oui tu l'es » sourit Derek.

« Ca fait de toi le Père de la meute ? » sourit Stiles après quelques minutes. Sa masculinité envolée, il se dit que ce n'était quand même pas une mauvaise place.

« Ca dépend » murmura Derek. Son visage se referma littéralement devant les yeux de Stiles.

« De quoi ? »

« Si tu veux cette relation avec moi. Alpha et Père de meute ne sont pas forcément incompatibles » Derek haussa les épaules sans regarder Stiles dans les yeux.

Stiles secoua la tête « Mec, si le fait d'avoir mes lèvres collées aux tiennes pour essayer d'aspirer tes poumons ne t'a pas fait ouvrir les yeux, alors utilise ton nez »

« Donc je n'ai pas besoin de t'enfermer chez moi jusqu'à que tu tombes amoureux de moi ? » dit sérieusement Derek avant de légèrement sourire quand Stiles cligna des yeux la bouche grande ouverte. Il était clairement perdu et ne savait pas quoi dire.

« Tu connais les films de Disney ! » sourit Stiles en tapotant le torse de Derek tout en essayant de ne pas être distrait par la sensation de tous ces muscles sous ses mains.

« Isaac adore les regarder » rougit Derek.

« Eh bien la réponse est non, t'as pas besoin de la jouer la Belle et la Bête pour moi. Je suis presque sûr que ça serait une perte de temps étant donné que le fait que tu m'ais jeté contre les murs et toute autre surface verticale ait déjà fait tout le travail. A moins que ce n'ait été la commotion cérébrale après que tu m'ais cogné la tête contre le volant de ma voiture » dit Stiles en le fixant.

« Désolé à propos de ça, j'étais juste… »

« Tu tirais mes nattes ? » sourit Stiles amusé.

« Ouais » acquiesça Derek ressemblant à cet instant, à un chien qu'on aurait tapé sur le museau. Stiles leva les yeux au ciel.

« Allez Sourwolf, allons retrouver nos louveteaux avant qu'ils ne cassent quelque chose » dit-il en prenant la main de Derek et pour les amener à la maison.

« Nos louveteaux » dit Derek d'un air suffisant.

« J'espère juste qu'ils ont appris la propreté » sourit narquoisement Stiles en entendant des sons de protestations émanant de la maison ce qui prouvait que la meute avait écouté leur conversation, en tous cas, au vu de la mine refrognée que Derek faisait.

« Est-ce que ça veut dire que Maman et Papa ne divorcent pas ? Parce que je dois vous dire que je suis déjà passée par là une fois » dit sèchement Lydia. Elle était penchée contre le mur du couloir qui menait au salon.

« Stiles » Isaac sourit timidement en descendant au rez-de-chaussée et en s'approchant « J'ai le mélange pour chocolat chaud que tu utilise et tous ce que tu mets dedans, au cas où que tu repasserais par là » L'adolescent lui agrippa la main et l'amena vers la cuisine.

« Tu as dis chocolat chaud ? » Boyd apparut vraisemblablement de nulle part.

« Ouep, si quelqu'un attrape les tasses » Stiles finit à peine de parler qu'Erica aligna les tasses devant lui.

« Est-ce que quelqu'un n'aime pas le chocolat chaud ? » demanda Stiles.

« Tous le monde aime, pourquoi ? » sourcilla Lydia.

« On n'a pas assez de tasses » dit sèchement Stiles.

« Si on en a assez. Toi, Derek, moi, Lydia, Isaac, Boyd » dit Erica en tapant chacune des tasses.

« Ok alors » acquiesça Stiles alors que Derek commença à souffler. Il envoya un regard à l'alpha pour le calmer et se mit à faire les tasses « Ok les gars. Derek voilà la tienne, Isaac, Boyd » Stiles donna les tasses avant d'attraper les deux autres tasses. Les deux filles, elles, tendaient la main alors que Stiles passait devant elles.

« Stiles, tu as laissé une tasse vide et nous sommes là ! » sourcilla Lydia.

« Non, pas du tout. Moi et Jackson » appela Stiles par-dessus son épaule.

« Tu… quoi, tu nous punis ! » bredouilla Erica alors que les autres le suivirent à l'étage.

« Ouep. Je peux pas vous faire faire des tours de maison moi ou rien de ce genre donc je vais le faire à ma façon » acquiesça fermement Stiles.

« En fait avec un peu de temps et une exposition prolongée en tant que Compagnon, tu pourra le faire. Tu vas prendre la place du Compagnon de l'alpha » murmura distraitement Derek tout en prenant une gorgée de sa boisson « Quoique je crois que refuser ça serait bien mieux » chantonna Derek en se léchant les lèvres.

Stiles lui sourit joyeusement avant de se diriger vers ce qu'il savait être la chambre de Jackson, Isaac le lui avait montré pendant son tour du propriétaire.

L'autre adolescent était de nouveau enterré dans les couvertures de Stiles et roulé en boule. Stiles se dirigea rapidement vers le lit et posa les tasses sur la table de nuit avant de se coucher dans le lit à côté de Jackson. Agissant par instinct, il enveloppa Jackson dans une grosse étreinte.

Il cligna des yeux surpris quand il sentit le lit s'affaisser derrière lui. Les bras forts et familiers de Derek les enlacèrent lui et Jackson dans une étreinte. Ca faisait quand même bizarre d'être enlacé par Derek plutôt que d'être menacé par lui.

Isaac rampa sur le lit et gémit quand il enterra son nez dans le bras de Jackson. Il bougea légèrement pour pouvoir enlacer l'autre adolescent qui laissait échapper tellement de misère que celle-ci était évidente même pour les sens humains de Stiles.

Boyd s'écrasa à moitié au dessus d'Isaac puis frotta son visage contre l'épaule de Jackson alors que Derek laissa échapper un grondement calme.

D'un petit mouvement, Jackson posa sa tête sur le torse de Stiles puis remonta sa main pour agripper le tee shirt de Derek. Son autre main s'entrelaça avec celle d'Isaac.

Stiles essayait d'ignorer la sensation qu'il ressentait dans son corps en sentant Derek contre lui parce que, hey, même s'il y était autorisé, ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il voulait l'avoir alors qu'il faisait un câlin à une pile de louveteaux/lézard dans le lit de Jackson.

Derek lança un grognement qui voulait apparemment dire quelque chose parce qu'un instant plus tard, Lydia et Erica se faufilèrent de la porte où elles étaient, jusqu'au lit. Elles firent leur chemin sur le lit et se couchèrent à moitié au dessus de Stiles, de Derek et de Jackson, cependant les deux jeunes filles bougèrent leurs mains pour qu'elles touchent Jackson.

« Tous le monde fait parti de la meute, qu'ils soient loups garous, Kanimas ou humains » dit fermement Derek.

« Mais je fixe les limites, on n'adopte aucun vampires, fées, félins-garous, ogres etc. » ajouta doucement Stiles. En retour, tout le monde dans le lit se mit à rire excepté son Sourwolf, cependant cette étincelle dans ses yeux clairs lui dit qu'il était amusé.

Le rire de Jackson était un peu plus faible que les autres. Il se blottit encore un peu plus contre Stiles qu'il ne l'était déjà. Ce qui était vraiment une prouesse. Cependant il se mit à l'aise.

* * *

Cinq heures plus tard, Stiles avait l'impression d'être en train de cuire et il se battait avec son haut. Il essayait de l'enlever au milieu de toutes ces mains, ces bras et ces corps de loups garous/Kanima. Même la jambe de Lydia le gênait, elle s'était tournée et avait finie en diagonale au dessus de presque tout le monde.

« iles ? » murmura Derek en clignant des yeux et en regardant vaguement autour de lui.

« Ca va, j'essaye juste d'éviter de cramer vivant » murmura Stiles en retour.

Il ne pût éviter un frisson quand il sentit la grande main de Derek caresser doucement ses côtes sous son tee shirt. Il se mordit la lèvre pour éviter de faire sortir le gémissement qu'il avait au bord des lèvres. Derek l'aida à enlever son tee shirt mais continua ensuite à caresser ses côtes et son ventre.

« Mm, tu sens comme moi, Compagnon, comme nous » soupira Derek en frottant sa joue contre celle de Stiles.

« Comment je peux sentir comme ton Compagnon ? J'veux dire, est-ce que l'odeur est différente ? » demanda Stiles en se tournant légèrement dans l'étreinte de Derek pour pouvoir voir son visage. Sa propre main caressa le dos de Jackson quand celui-ci protesta légèrement dans son sommeil.

« Mon odeur est sur toi, il y a une trace d'éveil alors qu'avant il y avait… l'odeur de la maison, l'odeur du reste de la meute. Plus on ira loin dans notre relation, plus tu sentiras comme mon Compagnon.

* * *

 **(1) Cette expression me semblait la plus drôle donc je l'ai gardé, qu'en pensez vous ?**

 **(2) C'est un phénomène biologique qui fait que les deux partenaires restes 'accrochés' ensemble pendant un certain temps après l'accouplement. Ce phénomène ce produit notamment chez les loups et les chiens Cela est dû à une spécificité biologique des organes génitaux. J'ai fait des recherches pour savoir s'il y avait un nom spécifique pour ce phénomène en français mais je n'ai rien trouvé. Donc j'ai traduit le mot et j'y ai ajouté une majuscule.**

 **Alors, alors votre avis ? J'espère que Jackson et Derek vous ont pas fait fuir.**

 **N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre. Que ce soit en review ou en PM. Je suis toujours présente même si c'est moins souvent qu'avant.**

 **Je vous dis à dans deux semaines mes loulous.**


	4. Noeuds

**Coucou mes loulous, me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre. Je dois dire que je ne m'attendais pas à autant d'engouement pour cette trad, ca me fait vraiment plaisir qu'elle vous plaise autant que moi elle m'a plût quand je l'ai lu pour la première fois.**

 **Encore merci à toutes les personnes qui commentent et favoritent cette trad, je vous en suis très reconnaissante. Et un merci particulier aux nouveaux guests qui review.**

 _ **Je rappelle tout de même que Lydia est un loup garou dans cette fic !**_

 **Et honnêtement je crois que vous allez bien rigoler dans ce chapitre, en tous cas moi, c'est mon cas.**

 **Je vous en dis pas plus, bonne lecture.**

* * *

« Hey papa, je fais le souper maintenant, ça prendra encore quelques minutes donc tu auras le temps de… papa ? Tout va bien ? »

De là où il était, Stiles rebroussa chemin, passa la porte de la cuisine et pût enfin voir son père. Le shérif était debout au milieu du salon et fixait le vide avec une expression complètement sidérée sur le visage, ce qui voulait dire qu'il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il devait ressentir là maintenant.

C'était à peu près comme la fois où Stiles avait réussi à faire exploser les toilettes avec différents produits ménagers. Ou quand le shérif avait découvert sa collection cocktails Molotov dans une boite à chaussures sous son lit à côté de sa planque à porno. Ou quand il avait découvert que la planque à porno de Stiles contenait autant de porno gay que de porno hétéro… peut-être un peu plus.

Mais ouais, le truc c'est qu'il n'y avait que Stiles pour voir cette expression sur le visage de son père. Et il était presque sûr que dernièrement, il n'avait rien fait qui avait laissé assez d'indices pour que son père le découvre. Et si ça ne le rendait pas vraiment mauvais alors il ne savait pas ce qui le ferait.

Au moins son père savait la plupart… une grande partie de ce qu'il se passait en ce moment même à Beacon Hills. Il agrippa le bras de son père et le poussa dans son fauteuil.

« Papa ? Tout va bien ? » Stupide question mais bon, oh.

« Stiles ? » La voix du shérif semblait vraiment au bord de l'évanouissement, ce qui inquiétait Stiles. Peut-être qu'il avait choppé quelque chose.

« Pourquoi est-ce que Derek Hale urine à l'arrière de notre jardin ? » La question du shérif fit s'étouffer Stiles. Au moins son père sortit à temps de son effarement pour tapoter Stiles sur le dos.

« Il quoi ! » réussit à sortir Stiles.

« Urine à l'arrière de notre jardin » acquiesça le shérif, semblant beaucoup plus heureux maintenant qu'il avait un compagnon avec qui partager ce choc et cette embrouille.

« Il urine à l'arrière de notre jardin ? » Stiles cligna des yeux.

« Il urine à l'arrière de notre jardin » répéta le shérif en acquiesçant « Et devant aussi je crois, il y avait des taches devant le portail » ajouta-t-il.

« Je… et bien… erm… Il n'y a qu'une chose à laquelle je peux penser » grimaça Stiles qui ne voulait absolument pas dire la phrase à haute voix, presque sûr que Derek allait le tuer pour ça.

« Marquer son territoire ? » Le shérif était apparemment bien plus brave que son fils.

Stiles jeta rapidement un œil à la porte d'entrée puis à la porte de derrière et enfin les fenêtres. Il était paniqué et attendait qu'un loup garou furieux et outragé ne déboule dans la maison.

« Il s'est enfuit dès qu'il a remonté sa fermeture éclair » lui informa le shérif.

« Au moins il n'a pas essayé de courir en remontant la fermeture éclair » dit Stiles en grimaçant.

« J'ai vu bien plus de choses de Derek que je n'ai jamais voulu en voir » grimaça le shérif « Alors, il y a une raison pour qu'il marque son territoire ici ? »

« Aucune idée mais je vais aller lui demander » toussota Stiles en se levant pour se diriger vers la cuisine.

« Et lui demander pourquoi il ressent le besoin de venir et d'uriner dans notre jardin et pourquoi toi, tu ressens le besoin de lui apporter le souper ? » demanda le shérif amusé depuis l'entrée de la cuisine, d'où il regardait Stiles lui garder une assiette de bolognaise avant de verser le reste dans un Tupperware.

« Est-ce que tu as vu les trucs qu'il cuisine ?! » protesta Stiles en rougissant un peu plus en réalisant qu'il était en train de rougir.

« Je t'ai manqué ! » cria le shérif par-dessus son épaule alors qu'il esquivait le rouleau de sopalins que Stiles lui envoya, en réponse à son rire « Je reste pas, rappelle toi de te protéger ! »

« PAPA ! » Stiles était sûr que ses joues n'allaient plus jamais être pâles alors qu'il terminait de mettre la nourriture dans le Tupperware en grommelant tout seul.

* * *

« Derek Hale ! » lança Stiles en déboulant dans la pièce. Il lança un regard aux louveteaux qui étaient regroupés sur le canapé. Ils se figèrent presqu'en un seul homme et fixèrent Stiles les yeux écarquillés.

« Oui ? »

Derek essaya de faire son sourire charmeur 'soumet-toi à ma volonté' qui ne marcha absolument pas sur Stiles. Ok, il marcha un petit peu mais il se souvint que Derek avait uriné à l'arrière de son jardin, sans permission et que son père l'avait vu. Il leva un sourcil d'une façon qui avait été perfectionnée durant les trois derniers mois qu'il avait passé à gérer des louveteaux au mauvais comportement.

Stiles attendit.

« Je suis désolé, je n'avais pas l'intention que ton père me voit ! » brisa finalement Derek.

« Je n'avais pas l'intention que… ça fait combien de temps que tu urine dans mon jardin ? » s'étouffa Stiles « Assis ! » cassa-t-il en pointant les louveteaux du doigt alors qu'ils essayaient de partir discrètement sans que Stiles ne le remarque « Ca fait combien de temps que vous urinez dans mon jardin ?"

« Eh ben Derek est le seul qui a uriné dans ton jardin mais on était tous au courant de ça. Nous, on se contente de te marquer de notre odeur » répondit Jackson qui fût le premier à parler sous le regard de Stiles et qui reçut des regards noirs de la part des autres.

« C'est un truc de meute et de loup garou ? » soupira Stiles.

« Oui » répondit Derek en boudant.

« Pourquoi tu me l'as pas dit ? » soupira de nouveau Stiles.

Après un mouvement de Derek, le reste de la meute se dirigea vers la porte. Par contre, Jackson s'arrêta pour se blottir doucement contre Stiles avant de partir. Le Kanima s'était plus qu'attaché à Stiles, voulant apparemment le protéger et être protégé.

« Je ne pensais pas que tu serais heureux à propos de ça mais je ne voulais pas te laisser sans protection et sans aucun marquage en tant que membre de ma meute. Tu traines encore beaucoup avec Scott et tu l'aides pas mal. Tu as peur dee ce qu'il va penser de toi s'il sait que tu traines beaucoup avec la meute. Tu ne lui as pas complètement dit que tu faisais parti de la meute » souffla Derek, la fin de sa phrase sortant plus comme un grognement.

« Derek » gémit Stiles en se dirigeant vers le canapé pour s'y vautrer.

« Est-ce que tu veux toujours faire parti de cette meute ? » demanda doucement Derek. Stiles leva brusquement la tête pour le regarder, assez rapidement pour le faire grimacer de douleur.

« Oui ! Derek ! Merde ! Comment… je ne peux pas… ce n'est pas si facile Derek ! Je peux pas juste m'approcher de Scott et lui dire 'hey, j'suis avec Derek et sa meute maintenant et je n'étais plus vraiment dans la tienne depuis un bout de temps, toujours potes ?' » dit Stiles en faisant de grands mouvements.

« Je crois que c'est bien ça ouais » dit Derek la mine refrognée.

« Derek. Scott et moi on n'était que tous les deux pendant très longtemps et même si je dois toujours surveiller ses arrières, je jure que je continuerais à le faire. J'ai toujours été la pour lui. Et aussi, admet le, vous n'êtes pratiquement pas amis donc c'est à moi de lui dire que je suis de ton côté maintenant. Ce sera totalement le cas ! » Derek attrapa les mains de Stiles qui s'agitaient dans tous les sens.

« Stiles, moi et la meute on est partout sur toi, nos odeurs le sont, tu appartiens à cette meute. Une montagne de douches et des centaines de changements de vêtements n'enlèveront pas cette odeur, pas une fois que tu as été accepté et que tu as accepté cette place. Il ne sent pas cette odeur sur toi. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

« Je… » sourcilla Stiles en essayant de retirer ses mains.

« Stiles, je ne dis pas ça pour te faire du mal ! » paniqua Derek en attrapant les poignets de Stiles pour le tirer sur ses genoux « Stiles, tu donnes tellement pour lui et il ne remarque même pas ce qui est sous son nez surnaturel. Tu mérites mieux. Il ne s'arrête pas pour penser à toi en premier. Stiles, fait passer ta personne et ce que tu veux en premier, même si ce n'est pas moi » Derek éloigna son regard de celui de Stiles. Cela arrêta celui-ci qui voulait sortir une réplique énervée et ennuyée, il inspira profondément et stoppa sa réaction automatique à vouloir défendre Scott.

« Derek, je suis presque sûr que tu seras mon premier choix pendant un long moment » admit-il en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de Derek et pour se blottir contre son cou.

« Mais… »

« Mais, peu importe ce qu'il a fait, je serais toujours là pour Scott »

« Je n'attendais pas de toi que tu n'ais plus rien à voir avec lui ou que tu ne l'aides plus tu sais »

« Vraiment ? » Stiles leva la tête et fixa Derek, plein d'espoir.

« Stiles, je ne vais pas te contrôler, nous sommes égaux, en grande partie » sourit Derek en se penchant pour lui voler un baiser avant de continuer « Je ne te demanderais jamais rien qui puisse te faire du mal ou te rendre malheureux. On m'a appris à bien traiter un Compagnon mieux que ça, je ne veux pas te voir malheureux »

« Compagnons ? » sourit Stiles en sentant son cœur s'accélérer. Il savait que Derek pouvait l'entendre.

« C…compagnons » acquiesça Derek. Ses yeux vert clair se teintèrent de rouge et fixèrent nerveusement le visage de Stiles.

« Compagnon » souffla Stiles en embrassant de nouveau Derek avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Il sourit un peu plus quand Derek laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement sur ses lèvres et il posa ses mains derrière la tête de Stiles.

* * *

« Ow ! » grimaça Stiles quand une autre épine s'enfonça dans son pouce. Les films, les séries télévisées et les loups garous avaient beaucoup à avouer pour que cela semble si facile ! Escalader un treillis (1) couvert de plantes n'était pas facile ! Ou même réussir à grimper le porche de Scott. Et putain, pourquoi est-ce que Lydia avait sa chambre au deuxième étage ?!

En grognant, il réussit à accrocher ses mains sur le bord de la fenêtre de la chambre de Lydia et se hissa pour passer à travers la fenêtre pour finalement tomber à la renverse sur le sol en gémissant de douleur.

« Oh merci Seigneur ! Derek va totalement et complètement me tuer ! Genre, me remplir d'aconit et me torturer avant d'arracher mon cœur qui bat toujours et le tenir en face de moi pour que je le fixe jusqu'à ce que je meurs. Et on sait maintenant, avec l'expérience qu'on a, qu'un loup garou peut vivre une minute avant de mourir et… »

« Lydia pourquoi est-ce que Danny est ficelé comme un cochon (2) sur le sol de ta chambre ? » Stiles fixait Danny d'un air ahuri. Le goal était à plat ventre, complètement ficelé avec un bâillon dans la bouche. Un des foulards de Lydia d'après ce qu'il pouvait voir. Cependant, Lydia avait au moins mis un oreiller sous sa tête.

« Il sait ! On était en train de parler et il a dit quelque chose et je… »

« Tes yeux se sont illuminés » (3) soupira Stiles avant de s'asseoir et de jeter un œil à Danny qui était couché par terre et qui semblait vraiment frustré, légèrement paniqué, assez confus et vraiment énervé.

« Ouais et Derek va me tuer ! » siffla Lydia.

« C'est pourquoi tu m'as appelé ? » ricana Stiles.

« Je voulais pas le faire ! Et il s'est retourné pour courir et j'ai juste… je savais pas quoi faire alors j'ai… » dit Lydia en faisant un geste en direction d'un Danny ficelé.

Danny qui commença à crier dans son bâillon, quelque que chose qui, selon Stiles, n'était pas plaisant.

« Et ensuite j'ai paniqué et je savais pas quoi faire et j'ai… je t'ai appelé avant de le réaliser » Lydia s'effondra dans son lit, fatiguée.

« Très bien. Danny je vais enlever le bâillon et les liens. Je suppose que tu sais déjà que Lydia peut t'envoyer valser comme une poupée de chiffon si tu essayes de courir. Mais je vais t'expliquer ce qui se passe donc je pense que tu voudras t'asseoir et écouter » sourit Stiles en essayant de s'approcher et d'être aussi réconfortant et aussi amical que possible.

Quand Danny fût enfin détaché ('Putain Lydia mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait avec ces nœuds' 'J'ai fait des recherches et j'ai pensé que ça pourrait s'avérer utile s'il y avait un chasseur' 'Oh toi aussi ?') il s'assit sur le lit en frottant ses poignets rouges et en fixant du regard les deux autres.

Stiles et Lydia se mirent à parler, à expliquer presque tout ce qu'ils estimaient que Danny devrait savoir. Ensuite, ils s'assirent et le laissèrent assimiler tout ça.

« Qu'est ce qui m'empêche de partir et de le dire à tout le monde, ton père, Jackson ? » sourcilla Danny.

« Eh bien, mon père est déjà au courant. Il y a vraiment tant de choses qui peuvent arriver avant qu'il ne puisse vaincre son déni naturel et gravir les échelons chez les loups garous. Malgré ce que pensent certaines personnes, il est incroyablement intelligent et doué dans son travail. J'ai dû le lui dire quand il s'est trop approché de la vérité. Et pour sortir d'ici et le dire à tout le monde ? En dehors du fait que tu te feras sûrement rire au nez et te mettre dans une camisole de force. Et je suis pas sûr que tu ais entendu la partie à propos des loups garous : super force, super ouïe, super rapidité. Si tu deviens une menace en nous trahissant alors tu deviens une menace pour la meute et je serais en première ligne pour t'empêcher de leur faire du mal, peu importe leur partie surnaturelle » dit fermement Stiles, toute trace de plaisanterie et d'imbécillité envolée.

Et tandis que Lydia se rapprochait de Stiles pour avoir du réconfort, elle réalisa soudainement qu'il était le Compagnon de l'alpha pour leur meute, qu'il était celui dont Derek avait besoin et que Stiles avait toujours eu la capacité d'être cette personne.

« Tu es en train de me menacer ? » s'étouffa Danny.

« J'en ai vraiment, vraiment pas envie Danny. Je t'aime bien. Tu es un mec sympa qui a bon cœur. Mais si tu menaces la sécurité et la vie de ma meute, de mes louveteaux et de mon Compagnon, je n'hésiterais pas. Mais tu es le meilleur ami de Jackson et de Lydia et je ne pense vraiment pas que tu ferais quelque chose qui leur ferais du mal. Tu penses peut-être que le dire aux gens, le dire à leurs parents est la meilleure chose à faire et la chose la plus sûre à faire. Mais écoute les personnes qui ont fait face à ça, qui savent ce qui se passe. Ce n'est pas la meilleure chose à faire. Tu les mettra en danger »

« Je… j'ai besoin… j'ai besoin d'espace…de temps… j'ai besoin de… je… » bégaya Danny.

« C'est bon, juste que nous le sachions » Stiles haussa les épaules, le mettant en garde.

Danny s'arrêta à la porte « Ok… si je dis rien et que je peux l'accepter… qu'est-ce qui se passera ? »

« Je suis presque sûr qu'on a bien assez de chambre dans la meute pour un de plus, spécialement pour quelqu'un comme toi qui est loyal, amical, gentil… sans parler de tes talents de hacker. N'espère juste pas une un grand spectacle de la part de mon Compagnon, il est pris maintenant » sourit Stiles qui réussit à avoir un sourire tremblant en retour de la part de Danny avant que celui-ci ne s'enfuie.

Stiles se tourna et tira Lydia dans une étreinte. Celle-ci enroula fermement ses bras autour de lui et ils entendirent tous les deux ses os se plaindre jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne le laisse aller.

« Merci » chuchota-t-elle.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas. Et je vais aller parler à Derek maintenant et m'assurer qu'il n'a pas son air colérique avant qu'il ne te voit. Fais confiance à Danny, c'est un bon ami depuis longtemps. Sans parler du fait qu'il doit avoir votre odeur à toi et à Jackson partout sur lui, celle de la meute en passant, c'est pas étonnant que ça arrive. Je lui ferais voir ça » lui assura Stiles avant de se diriger de nouveau vers la fenêtre en grommelant.

Il venait à peine d'ouvrir la fenêtre et de faire passer le bas de son corps à l'extérieur pour poser son pieds sur le treillis que Lydia l'appela. Elle se dépêcha d'aller à la fenêtre pour embrasser Stiles sur la joue afin de le remercier.

« Juste pour que tu saches, tu fais vraiment un Compagnon génial pour Derek, il ne mérite pas de t'avoir »

« Si, il le mérite. Si quelqu'un mérite d'avoir un tout petit peu de bonheur dans sa vie c'est bien cet homme… loup garou… alpha. C'est Derek » Stiles haussa les épaules avant de cligner des yeux quand Lydia sourit. Son sourire voulait dire beaucoup, mais rien qu'il ne pouvait interpréter « Quoi ? »

Lydia secoua la tête « C'est exactement ça qui fait que tu es totalement parfait pour lui »

Stiles renifla, essayant de cacher le fait qu'il était en train de rougir en se glissant un peu plus à l'extérieur. Cependant, une fois qu'il fût un peu descendu, les boucles rousses de Lydia apparurent à la fenêtre en plus du sourire taquin qui le visait directement « Tu es aussi une mère de meute géniale ! »

« Tais-toi, je suis pas la mère de la meute ! Arrête de dire ça ! Je suis le papa de la meute ! Derek est le père de la meute ! Comme si ma masculinité n'était pas assez endommagée par toi et Erica qui déplacent des canapés comme si c'étaient des cartons ! » grommela Stiles durant toute la descente sachant parfaitement que Lydia pouvait toujours l'entendre « Oh, qu'est-ce que je raconte, je suis totalement la mère de la meute » soupira-t-il en atteignant le sol.

« Je te l'avais dit » réprimanda Lydia.

« Ouais, ouais, continue à sourire ! Je dois toujours convaincre le papa de la meute de pas te faire faire 700 tours de la maison ! » siffla Stiles en se tournant et en se dirigeant vers la Jeep. Il se préparait déjà à ce que Derek ne s'énerve et ne se mette à bouder. Ce qui allait probablement arriver quand Stiles s'emportera et lui parlera sèchement.

Honnêtement, l'alpha faisait de ces moues parfois. Et le pire dans tout ça, c'était que c'était bien plus adorable et bien plus efficace que les yeux de chiens battus de Scott ou même ceux d'Isaac, pour briser Stiles ! Et il était sûr que Derek le savait.

* * *

 **(1) Un treillis est une espèce de grille en bois fixée sur un mur, où pousse des plantes du style, lierre grimpant. Allez voir sur internet pour bien visualiser la chose !**

 **(2) Le mot anglais était 'hogtied' qui veut littéralement dire 'pieds et points liés' ou 'entravé'. Cependant je savais que 'hog' voulait dire 'porc'. J'ai donc mixé les deux. Imaginez vous Danny, à plat ventre par terre, les pieds et les chevilles attachés ensemble derrière son dos… ça doit être légèrement inconfortable, le pauvre.**

 **(3) C'est avec cette phrase que je me suis rendue compte que dans cette fic, Lydia était un loup garou. Donc dans cette fic, Lydia est un loup garou, elle n'est pas immunisée.**

 **Alors qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ? J'attends votre avis avec impatience mes loulous.**

 **Je vous dis à dans deux semaines comme d'habitude pour le dernier chapitre de cette trad.**

 **Hein quoi ? Ah oui un petit extrait ! (je vous avoue avoir presque oublié de le mettre niark niark… hein… Ah NON FAUT PAS TAPER LUCETTE, A L'AIDE !)**

 _' « Qui a ordonné une réunion sans regarder le bulletin météo avant ? »…_

 _« Mensonge » murmura Derek…_

 _« La dentelle sur le côté est de très bonne qualité »…_

 _« Tu es la personne la plus sexuellement frustrée que je connaisse »…_

 _« Contente-toi de me donner le poison… »…_

 _« J'ai un endroit pour que tu dormes »…_

 _« Tu devais pas te brosser les dents ou un truc comme ça ? »…'_

 **(Lucette reviens avec un œil au beurre noir) Alors est-ce que j'ai attisé votre curiosité mes loulous ? N'hésitez pas à émettre quelques hypothèses… A dans deux semaines pour le dernier chapitre de cette fic.**


	5. Meute

**Coucou mes loulous, je suis très heureuse de vous retrouver pour les dernier chapitre de cette trad. Ca fait toujours bizarre d'écrire 'dernier' je m'y ferais jamais.**

 **Bref, je vous remercie encore d'apprécier cette trad, de l'avoir lue et commentée etc. Vous êtes des lecteurs en or.**

 **Au fait désolée de publier si tard mais je n'étais pas chez moi aujourd'hui. A dire vrai, je rentre juste!**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture à vous.**

* * *

« Rend moi ça ! »

« C'est le mien maintenant ! »

« Jackson je suis sérieux ! Rend le moi ! »

« Sinon quoi ? »

« Sinon j'te casse le bras ! »

« J'crois pas que tu le feras ! »

« Jackson donne le moi ! »

« Nan ! »

« Si ! »

« Non ! »

« Si ! Ah…ew STILES, JACKSON A LÉCHÉ MON BISCUIT ! » cria Isaac.

« Jackson ! »

« Désolé Stiles ! »

« Jackson ! »

« Désolé Isaac » La voix vexée de Jackson se fit entendre depuis le salon.

« Isaac aura la moitié de ton dessert pour ça Jackson » soupira Stiles.

Il y eût un silence complet pendant un petit moment jusqu'à ce qu'un grand bruit ne se fasse entendre jusque dans la cuisine.

« Derek ! » cria Stiles.

Son Compagnon descendit rapidement les escaliers et, arrivé dans la cuisine, s'arrêta un moment pour embrasser Stiles avant d'aller dans le salon. Il fit le grognement menaçant qui figeait les louveteaux à chaque fois, même s'il savait qu'il ne leur ferait jamais rien.

Danny s'engouffra dans la cuisine en tenant l'assiette qui avait contenue les biscuits que la meute avait mangé alors que Stiles avait commencé à préparer le souper. Il semblait amusé ce qui voulait dire que, comme d'habitude, les louveteaux s'étaient figés au grognement comme s'ils avaient été houspillés et qu'ils étaient assis dans différents endroits du salon en train de bouder pendant que Derek était debout, un air suffisant sur son visage.

« A chaque fois » pouffa Danny en posant les assiettes avant de retourner dans le salon. Il sourit nerveusement à Derek quand ils se croisèrent à la porte. Danny était au courant à propos des loups garous depuis maintenant deux mois et, alors qu'il gérait tout ça très bien, sachant ce qu'était Derek, sachant qu'il était le plus puissant de leur groupe, tout cela rendait encore Danny assez nerveux.

Derek se dirigea vers Stiles, dégageant du confort et du comportement... d'alpha. Il contourna l'îlot central et enroula ses bras autour de Stiles par derrière. Il posa son menton sur l'épaule de Stiles, ils s'emboîtaient parfaitement. Il posa son nez entre l'épaule et la nuque de l'humain et déposa son odeur sur la peau de Stiles, sur la peau de son Compagnon. C'était devenu son habitude.

Stiles se pencha contre Derek puis tourna sa tête pour déposer un léger baiser sur la joue de Derek et y frotta ensuite son nez. Il savait maintenant qu'il marquait Derek de son odeur, que chaque loup garou aux alentours allait savoir que Derek était revendiqué par lui et qu'il l'était par Derek.

« Mon père va bien là dans tout ça ? » demanda Stiles en s'éloignant après un moment passé dans le réconfort de l'odeur de Derek. C'était quelque chose qu'il avait commencé à faire de plus en plus depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble.

Il ne savait pas si ça avait un rapport avec cette chose de Compagnon d'alpha dont Derek n'arrêtait pas de lui parler ou si c'était à cause de l'exposition prolongée qu'il avait avec des gens qui pouvaient sentir tout et n'importe quoi et qui lui apprenait à être plus conscient de ses propres sens. Il se déplaça pour continuer à préparer le diner tandis que Derek se collait un peu plus à lui.

Derek haussa les épaules « Il va bien, je crois qu'il était un peu dépassé mais maintenant qu'ils sont calmés, tout va bien maintenant »

Stiles avait aussi passé beaucoup plus de temps à la maison de la meute Hale depuis qu'il avait dit à Scott à propos de lui et Derek presque un mois et demi plus tôt. A tel point que le shérif venait automatiquement à la maison pour les repas et pour voir son fils tous les jours.

La plupart des nuits, Stiles restait avec Derek et ils ne s'attendaient pas à ce que le shérif soit d'accord avec ça. Mais il semblerait que le fait que Stiles ait été enlevé par la meute d'alpha et que Derek ait déboulé au milieu de la meute pour récupérer Stiles lui ait fait gagner des points auprès de son père.

« Je crois qu'il réussit à oublier tout ce qui touche aux loups garous, même quand leurs yeux s'illuminent jusqu'à ce qu'ils se jettent à travers la pièce comme des poupées de chiffon » dit Stiles amusé.

« Mm, qu'est-ce qu'on mange ? » Derek commença à renifler tout en s'éloignant de l'épaule de Stiles pour s'y pencher et regarder la casserole qui était en train de mijoter sur le feu.

« Des boulettes de viande, une sauce crémeuse au bœuf et à l'ail (1) et des spaghettis » sourit Stiles alors que Derek reniflait joyeusement, en faisant le sourire qu'il n'offrait qu'à Stiles et des fois à la meute quand ils étaient ensemble.

« Ca sent vraiment bon » souffla Derek en embrassant le cou puis la joue de Stiles.

« Je cuisine, arrête de me distraire ! » se plaignit faiblement Stiles en poussant le torse de l'alpha avec son coude, se mettant à rire quand Derek enveloppa un bras autour de sa taille pour agripper son poignet et ainsi le retourner et le plaquer de tout son corps contre le plan de travail.

Stiles le fixa quand l'autre homme sourit, entendant distinctement le changement dans ses battements de cœur et en sentant son excitation.

Derek se contenta de se pencher un peu plus près de lui, de frotter son nez contre celui du plus jeune avant de doucement poser ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il n'essaya pas d'approfondir le baiser, il apprécia juste le contact jusqu'à ce qu'il ne s'éloigne. Stiles s'avança et posa ses lèvres sur celles de l'autre homme plus fermement tout en levant les bras pour les passer autour du cou de Derek permettant ainsi de rester coller à lui.

Ce fût comme appuyer sur un bouton. Derek se colla contre lui, dominant le baiser et l'embrassant tellement profondément que Stiles comprenait maintenant d'où venait l'expression une énorme vague de sensations. Il gémit doucement contre les lèvres de Derek et colla un peu plus son corps au sien pour se cramponner un peu plus à Derek.

« Oh ! Dégeu ! Franchement ! » cria Erica depuis le salon.

« Mêlez vous de vos affaires et gardez vos oreilles pour vous ! » cria Stiles de mauvaise humeur quand lui et Derek se séparèrent.

« J'aimerais vraiment que tu ne brûle pas le souper et que tu attendes jusqu'à ce que je parte au boulot » cria le shérif en retour.

« Désolé shérif ! » cria rapidement Derek en se redressant et en arrangeant son tee shirt. Amusé, Stiles secoua la tête en fixant son Compagnon avant de lui-même se redresser.

« Tu peux mélanger ça » sourit Stiles en pointant du doigt la sauce qu'il avait préparé puis il se tourna pour vérifier les autres casseroles qui contenaient la nourriture pour la meute.

« Oui chef » sourit de nouveau Derek en faisant ce qu'on lui avait ordonné « Comment était Scott aujourd'hui ? » demanda-t-il soucieux. Ses yeux bleus verts observèrent Stiles, inquiet alors que celui-ci soupirait doucement.

« Il était aimable, on a parlé, il a essayé de me convaincre que tu étais après quelque chose, j'ai essayé de lui faire comprendre, d'utiliser Allison comme exemple. Il est devenu grincheux, on est sorti pour parler dans un endroit où il n'y avait aucun risque pour qu'un adolescent n'entende le mot loup garou (parce que, sérieusement, on ne peut pas se permettre de d'avoir plus d'hormones à cet endroit). Il a senti ton odeur sur moi, il a boudé et, en gros, il a dit que tu te servais de moi pour essayer de l'attirer dans ta meute et que dès que tu l'aurais enchaîné, tu me larguerais » Stiles tressaillit et attrapa le bras de Derek quand celui-ci montra les crocs et fit un mouvement avorté pour faire ce Stiles ne savait pas.

« Je… je… tu sais que… » Stiles coupa Derek avant qu'il ne puisse terminer et guida la main de l'autre homme pour la poser sur son torse, au dessus de son cœur.

« Derek, écoute les battements de mon cœur. Je sais que ce n'est pas pour ça que tu es avec moi, je le sais. Je sais qu'aucun mot de tout ça n'est vrai » dit fermement Stiles.

« Tu es tout pour moi. Je t'… je t'aime » dit doucement Derek en tirant Stiles dans ses bras.

Stiles avait remarqué que le salon était devenu complètement silencieux. Mais son attention n'était focalisée que sur Derek et sur les yeux ouverts et effrayés qui fixaient les siens, attendant nerveusement une réponse.

« Je… sérieusement ? » bégaya Stiles.

« Stiles » gémit Derek en commençant à s'éloigner.

« Woah ! Woah ! Arrête Derek ! C'est pas… je t'aime, complètement et totalement, je suis follement amoureux de toi ! Mais j'veux dire, tu es toi et je suis moi et la chance pour que toi, tu me veuilles moi et la chance pour que tu veuilles être avec moi est complètement incroyable et je me suis toujours pas fait à l'idée parce que tu es tout… toi et sexy et musclé et qui fait des tractions sur les chambranles de portes et qui court torse nu et qui est assez sexy pour que je veuille te lécher partout. Vraiment partout. L'idée que tu puisses m'aimer est… » Stiles cligna comiquement des yeux quand son flot de paroles fût stoppé quand Derek scella ses lèvres aux siennes, l'arrêtant d'un coup.

« Je t'aime. Je t'aime plus que tout. Tu es mon Compagnon Stiles et je t'aime tellement » promit doucement Derek.

« Je… » La voix de Stiles se brisa et il blotti son visage dans l'épaule de Derek tout en l'enlaçant fortement. Les mots avaient pénétré son âme et avaient apaisé la peur qui s'était attardée dans un coin de sa tête depuis que lui et Derek étaient ensemble.

« Je vais toujours t'aimer Stiles Stilinski » lui dit doucement Derek.

« Genim » dit doucement Stiles.

« Hmm ? » Derek s'éloigna pour fixer Stiles, confus.

« Mon prénom, c'est Genim » lui dit Stiles.

« Gen… im » répéta Derek avant de lui faire un grand sourire.

« Moi aussi je vais toujours t'aimer » Stiles sourit doucement à Derek.

« Aw ! » roucoula Lydia depuis la porte. Ils étaient tous les uns contre les autres alors que les deux autres hommes se penchèrent pour partager un autre baiser.

Ils levèrent les yeux pour voir la meute entière plus le shérif les observer attentivement depuis la porte, clairement.

« Il n'y a rien de privé dans cette maison avec vous ! » grogna Stiles en enfonçant son visage dans l'épaule sachant très bien qu'il était en train de rougir.

« Nan ! » crièrent-il joyeusement.

« Est-ce que le dîner est presque près ? Je meurs de faim ! » bouda Isaac en reniflant l'ai ambiant.

« Allez vous en et mettez la table » Stiles leva les yeux au ciel en s'éloignant de Derek pour pouvoir mélanger la sauce.

« Je vais pas mettre la table »

« Et bien je le ferais pas »

« J'ai mis la table hier ! »

« Je l'ai mise avant-hier ! »

« Je l'ai fais ! »

« Que quelqu'un le fasse ! » rugit Derek. Ils sursautèrent tous et partirent en courant. Cependant des sons de rires et pouffements se firent entendre rapidement après.

« Ne cassez rien ! » cria Stiles à leur attention.

« Je suis heureux. Pour vous deux » dit doucement le shérif en regardant les deux hommes.

« Merci » acquiesça Derek en jetant un œil en direction du shérif. Il s'attendait à ce que celui n'ajoute un 'mais' à sa phrase mais le shérif se contenta de leur sourire avant de s'en aller et d'essayer de garder le contrôle dans la salle à manger.

« Je… »

« Dans combien de temps on dîne ?! » cria Lydia, interrompant Derek avant que celui-ci ne puisse réellement commencer.

« Tes louveteaux ont faim, on parlera après le dîner… peut être qu'on pourra se coucher tôt ? » rit Stiles en embrassant la joue de Derek. Il prit ensuite un torchon pour le poser sur la poignée de la casserole contenant les boulettes de viande puis fit un petit signe de tête en direction de la casserole contenant la sauce. Derek lui fit la moue puis attrapa la casserole et suivit Stiles dans la salle à manger, aboyant sur la meute pour que tout le monde s'assoit. Stiles lui envoya un regard noir pour qu'il observe Isaac qui essayait d'abattre Boyd en grimpant sur son dos.

* * *

Stiles glissa ses doigts dans ceux de Derek alors qu'ils étaient assis à table, en train d'écouter la meute en train de parler et de discuter. Il y avait des grognements ici et là, son père était en train de parler doucement à Erica sur le fait de rejoindre les forces de police et comment elle devait s'y prendre. Boyd et Lydia parlaient de leur devoir de Français. Jackson parlait à Isaac avec les joues légèrement rouges.

Son Compagnon… son Compagnon resserra légèrement sa main autour de la sienne tout en écoutant lui aussi sa meute. La satisfaction pouvait presque se faire sentir dans la pièce, la reconnaissance du changement, la force, le lien solide entre leur alpha et le Compagnon de leur alpha leur donnait un sentiment de confort et de bonheur. Même le shérif pouvait sentir ça entre eux.

Stiles se décala légèrement dans son siège et se reposa contre l'épaule de Derek en souriant. Plusieurs mois auparavant, il était amoureux de Derek et il était sûr qu'il n'avait aucune chance que lui, soit amoureux, qu'il voulait appartenir à la meute de Derek et qu'il 'savait' qu'il n'avait pas sa place parmi eux.

Et maintenant, il était assis avec Derek et d'une certaine manière, il était complètement et follement amoureux de lui. Son père savait tout des loups garous donc il n'avait plus à lui mentir. Et leur famille, leur meute était assise autour d'eux, heureuse et satisfaite des autres, ils s'entendaient bien et se rapprochaient de jours en jours. Et tout ça, ils étaient disposés à tous se battre pour le garder, à tous se battre pour le protéger.

Stiles était près à se battre pour ça, à protéger cela avec tout ce qu'il possédait. Ce sentiment d'appartenance, de quelqu'un qui surveillait ses arrières autant que lui protégeait les arrières des autres.

Ce sentiment d'avoir Derek près de lui, de s'endormir dans ses bras, de se réveiller blotti contre lui parce que Derek était peut-être un alpha mais il était aussi friand de câlins quand il dormait.

Le sentiment de l'amour de Derek et le fait d'aimer Derek. C'était quelque chose qu'il allait protéger de toutes ses forces, avec tout ce qu'il avait. Ils étaient peut-être une meute jeune, apprenant toujours où étaient leurs places, Derek apprenait toujours comment être un alpha mais ils étaient forts. Ils feront face à tout ce qui sera sur leur chemin.

Pour toujours.

* * *

 **(1) C'est une sorte de sauce à base de bouillon de bœuf, d'ail et de crème. Je ne connaissais pas pour tout vous dire…**

 **Et voilà la fin de ce dernier chapitre. Encore une fois merci à vous pour l'avoir lue.**

 **Je vous retrouve dans deux semaines pour publier le premier chapitre de ma nouvelle trad. Pour information, c'est un canon à chapitres.**

 **A dans deux semaines mes loulous et sachez que vous êtes toujours ma plus grande motivation pour traduire.**


End file.
